


The Secrets of the Nine Worlds

by roguefaerie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Heimdall, Family Feels, Food, Gen, Heimdall's Powers, Inner Knowing, Love, Mischief, POV Heimdall, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Superpowers, all in good fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Heimdall is uniquely suited to the world by way of the power he possesses. But he doesn't let the large scope of his work get in the way of a bit of mischief now and again, or all of the ways he knows to love.
Relationships: Heimdall & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Heimdall & Loki (Marvel), Heimdall & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	The Secrets of the Nine Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonGoddex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts).



Heimdall could see all that there was to see in the realm of Asgard and beyond. He knew the pulsing of the universe just as well as he knew what Odin’s children were doing on any given day. 

It was the vastness of his sight which made him the most suited to guarding the realm, and he took this position gladly out of a deep caring for those he knew to be his people.

Perhaps the most because whatever he might otherwise choose, he loved Loki and Thor with deep abandon. 

It was true of both of them, and would be so for any other children born of the nine realms.

*

He was able to be as cold as the mightiest blade when it was necessary, in order to protect that which he knew he willed to be protected..

It was true that he served Odin, but if his heart was not fully in this endeavor the Asgardians never would have reached any level of success or conditional peace.

Heimdall’s heart was as vast as to be able to watch over all of the realms and know, simply _know_ the hearts that beat within those realms as well.

It was as vast as it needed to be, and as bright.

Still, Heimdall did not begrudge the Asgardians themselves. He knew that he watched over the world for a specific purpose. He was not a saint, as some of Midgard would later call venerated ones, but he chose his work because it had chosen him just as well. He would always be there in order to ensure that the children were safe.

*

He did not always allow them to know that he could join in their games from afar if he wished to. While at his post he still knew their goings-on, both simple mischief and more gutting life events.

He did not often speak to them directly about such things, allowing them a semblance of privacy when this was within the scope of his work.

Still. There were times when he relished allowing them to know how close he was, and that if it were necessary he was as present as their father might not be.

His laughter was rich and full and beautiful through the cold Asgardian air, deeper and richer than Thor’s, and so the first person Loki learned to create mischief with who was not his brother was the guardian Heimdall himself.

*

Loki loved to look out with his own eyes past the area Heimdall guarded most closely, out into the plains of ice and snow.

Heimdall did not explain the call Loki might feel to the world beyond, because this was not for him to do, not in a direct way. He knew, however, that a day would come when Loki would learn in his own way what brought him again and again to the edge of Asgardian land.

*

Thor was wonderful to laugh with, a deep and unencumbered laugh that grew as Thor himself grew. And so Heimdall fell easily into enjoying what would bring the young prince joy. Thor was not simple-minded, but he did enjoy the simple pleasures given to him in life, such as drink and food and other small but not insignificant comforts.

Sometimes all Heimdall had to do was hint to Thor that perhaps he should go and find a snack, and then he would see Thor set off on an adventure--with or without Loki in tow, although mostly they were together. It was wonderful to simply watch their escapades as they knocked around inside the walls of Asgard, making a game of the task he had given them.

The next time he would see Thor, the prince’s eyes would shine with mirth and brightness as he explained to Heimdall all the ins and outs of the castle, all the sneaking and planning he had done with Loki’s assistance to get the very perfect morsel of food. 

Then Heimdall would enjoy his laughter, full and pleased. 

And when Thor was done recounting his last adventure, Heimdall would smile his ancient smile and suggest in a seemingly offhand way that Thor try again with a new goal for a different snack this time, before settling back to watch the boys careening through the halls once more.

He allowed this to be for his own enjoyment as much as it was for theirs.

He was not made of stone.

*

Of course, his position was hardly all fun and games of minding the princes. He was a steadfast guardian of all, and in knowing the hearts of all in the world he knew many secrets he kept close. There were many times Heimdall used few words, or kept things in confidence. He knew when words were advantageous and when they were not. 

Odin’s were not the only secrets that Heimdall kept. For he too had his own that his powers granted him. As vast as his heart was, his mind was as well.

This was a fact which fit his task as mightily as Thor’s physique or Loki’s wit fit their own.

They were each warriors in their own ways, and Heimdall enjoyed being uniquely suited to the world through his abilities and prowess.

*

There was an implicit trust in Heimdall which he would never break. He would allow himself to be the gentle guardian he was called to be, and take his joy when it came to him, through all of the wonderful things he knew, as well as the terrible.

Because the nine worlds were always both of those things, in all ways that it was possible.

Quite simply, there were so many things Heimdall _knew_ , and so when he saw Loki coming or going through the ice yet again it was not that he did not know the boy’s heart and mind, but only that he hoped Asgard could weather all storms. He would not love any less. He would not turn his heart from Loki. 

He would simply be here to watch everything unfold, and to know.


End file.
